The Core, Part Three
is the twenty-third issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Dawn’s life hangs in the balance, and Buffy will stop at nothing to save her little sis. Willow, Xander, and Buffy reunite to save the girl they love and begin a journey that reveals betrayal amongst the ranks as they descend into the mysterious Deeper Well, former home of Illyria and many powerful Old Ones.https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/20-437/ Summary Simone and Severin descend into the Deeper Well. Simone is irked when Severin is overwhelmed by the power he drained from Illyria and mistakenly calls her Clare. Meanwhile, Buffy and Willow decide not to help the Mystical Council fight the Siphon. Severin and Simone and jump down into the well, leaving Xander behind with the Brahma. Spike is enraged at finding out that the memories he recorded of Dawn on the tape recording have become static and blames Andrew for giving him a bum recorder. He is also frustrated that he has forgotten her name. Dawn interrupts Spike from where she is listening at a doorway and show him her hand which has become transparent. Buffy and Willow continue their descent and neither one of them can recall the name of Buffy's sister. Illyria and Eldre Koh also move down the well to try to stop the siphon. Xander begs the Zen demon guarding him to let him go down and stop The Siphon too, but the demon tells Xander to accept his place in the universe. Xander receives a telephone call from Spike who informs him that the Slayer's sister is disappearing and that he is giving him a chance to say goodbye. Xander also can't remember Dawn's name. Severin is in the Deeper Well drawing power and calls out for Simone's help but she has left his side, saying she has her own reunion planned. Buffy follows Willow through the tombs as Willow seeks the magic she need to save Dawn. Willow begins glowing red and excitedly tells Buffy there might be enough magic in the well for everyone. Xander tells Dawn not to worry and that Buffy will figure everything out. He says that even if Dawn fades and everyone forgets her, she is still a part of him and he will never stop fighting for him. Dawn smiles at this but she is no longer able to hold the phone and her arms are both fading. Spike tells Xander the news that Simone is turning slayers into zompires . Simone cuts herself in order to summon Maloker, the demon who sired the first vampire. Everyone in the well begins to hear a loud roar. Buffy and well Willow stumble across Maloker's now empty tomb and Willow convinces Buffy that she should go and do her slayer duties while she gets the magic for Dawn. Buffy hesistates becasue she remembers when Willow left earlier without saying goodbye but eventually agrees to go. Maloker fights off The council and Illyria and Eldre Koh slip past him to find Severin. Buffy mistakes Xander for Maloker and almost attacks him but he warns her of Simone's plan. Buffy recognizes the slayer Tessa as the extra strong zompire that attacked her. Xander asks why Buffy is bleeding and she says she's not and they find Simone's lifeless body on the ground. Buffy realizes Simone's real plan and moves to slay her prone body but Simone reaches up and stops Buffy, breaking her wrist. Simone is now a slaypire. Continuity *Spike tells Xander about Simone's experiments on slaypires (Welcome to the Team, Part Four). *Buffy comments on Willow's change of hair color, in reference to "Two to Go" through "Grave." *Willow declares that her corrupted self was still herself, a reference to her realization in Wonderland, Part Five. *Buffy recalls Willow leaving her without saying goodbye, as seen in Slayer, Interrupted. *Buffy recalls Tessa Freer as a slaypire (Welcome to the Team, Part One). *Xander references Buffy's mistake on giving birth to Twilight and consequential end of magic. Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Dawn Summers *Spike *Andrew Wells *Severin *Simone Doffler *Eldre Koh *Illyria *D'Hoffryn *Maloker *The Brahma *Clare *Rupert Giles *Tessa Freer Organizations and Titles *Scooby Gang *Magic Council *Slayer *Witch *The Key Species *Human *Demon **Old One **Nitobe **Vengeance demon *Vampire **Zompire Locations * Cotswolds, England ** Deeper Well * San Francisco, USA ** Andrew's apartment Weapons and Objects *The Scythe *''Vampyr'' *Dagger *Seed of Wonder Death Count *Simone Doffler, sired by Maloker *Various members of the Magic Council, killed by Maloker. Behind the Scenes Collections *"The Core" *"Buffy Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 3" Pop Culture References *Simone sports the Comedian's badge on her hat. *Andrew has a [http://ghostbusters.wikia.com/wiki/Ghostbusters Ghostbusters] poster on his wall. *Buffy refers to Simone and Severin as Wonder Twins. Gallery Cover Artwork Buffy23a zps0ec70fa4.jpg|Phil Noto main cover Buffy23b zpsce4d8b36.jpg|Georges Jeanty variant Preview B9-23-P1.jpg B9-23-P2.jpg B9-23-P3.jpg Quotes References nl:The Core, Deel Drie Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Nine